heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Neville
Jackson Neville or "Mad Jack" is a ex-con who runs a junk yard and auto-body shop. He is the tertiary antagonist in Heavy Rain. He is the main suspect in the theft of a Chevrolet Malibu '83: a car that Norman Jayden suspects Mad Jack stole, repainted blue, and sold to the Origami Killer. Investigation When Jayden arrives, Mad Jack is midway through sorting a number of motor vehicles, but he stops to talk with the FBI investigator in his garage. While being questioned about the Chevrolet Malibu, Jack refuses to cooperate and denies any knowledge of the suspect. He claims he is not familiar with the car, and has a bad memory when it comes to names. Jayden is skeptical of his claims. He decides to investigate the auto-body shop with ARI after Mad Jack leaves the garage to get back to work. He discovers orchid pollen in the air, possibly remnants of one of the Origami Killer's methods, tire tracks of the Chevrolet he is questioning about, and spilled blue paint. Confrontation Jayden, through continual investigating, is able to find additional clues not related to the case. He discovers blood that covers the floor of the garage and leads to a nearby acid bath. Jayden can either look in the acid bath, discovering a human skull, or prepare to leave before finding the skull. Either outcome will end in Jayden being held at gunpoint by Mad Jack. He confesses that the body is of "one of your cop buddies asking too many questions" while frisking the investigator for any weapons (If Jayden did not find the body and went outside, Mad Jack instead confesses that he sold the car to the killer). A short fight ensues. If Jayden is victorious, he holds Mad Jack at gunpoint. Jack continues to be uncooperative, prompting Jayden to threaten him at gunpoint for information. After Jack tells Jayden what he knows about the Origami Killer, Jayden begins to read him his Miranda Rights for arrest. However, he begins suffering from withdrawal from Triptocaine. If Jayden uses the drug, the chapter ends successfully with Mad Jack's arrest. Alternatively, if the player fails the quick time event for taking the drug or refuses to take it, Mad Jack knocks Jayden out. When he regains consciousness, he finds himself handcuffed to the steering wheel of his own car, which is about to be crushed in the junk yard. Jayden will die if he is not able to escape the car in time. If he is successful in his escape, he will enter another fight scene with Mad Jack. At some point during the fight, Jack's clothing will be caught by the bulldozer and he will be crushed and killed by his own equipment. A trophy is earned called Goodbye Mad Jack if you kill him. Points Where the Character can Die *''Mad Jack'' (by being crushed by his own bulldozer during the fight with Jayden) Murders committed *Unnamed cop *Norman Jayden (if Jayden fails the fight or doesn't escape his car in time) Trivia *He is the second criminal to use a Desert Eagle, the first being Andrew. His Desert Eagle Mark XIX has a stainless steel finish and is chambered in .50AE. *During the chapter Crime Scene, Carter Blake orders a police officer to "Go shut that damn thing off" (Referring to the bulldozer being used nearby). It is speculated that the driver of it may be Mad Jack himself and that the officer sent to quiet him is the same officer later found in the acid bath. There is some reason to doubt this since the Origami Killer, as mentioned by Norman, knows how to cover his tracks. If that is the case, he would know better than to dump a body so close to someone who can be connected to him. It also seems unlikely that he would kill a cop next to an active investigation, especially with dozens of other cops around. *Neville does not own a driver's licence or credit card, as seen in his personal information when Jayden uses ARI to track him down. *Jackson is 6'1" (1.85 meters) tall. it:Jackson Neville de:Jackson Neville Neville, Jackson Neville, Jackson Neville, Jackson Neville, Jackson Category:Norman Jayden Chapters Category:Heavy Rain Category:Heavy Rain Wiki